


Sounds Like Gibberish

by appallingships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Dean and Seamus are my OTP, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, I'm tired, M/M, Multi, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Valentine's Day, What Have I Done, but Luna and Ginny are cute too, every relationship is backround but Dean and Seamus, i guess, i love that there's a tag for that, i love this, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appallingships/pseuds/appallingships
Summary: Someone thinks it's funny to charm everyone to start talking in gibberish, with the words they're saying only being heard by the ones they love.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll.  
> I love this ship and I will gladly die to defend it.  
> Some of this is pre-written but most of it's not so bookmark this so you will know when my lazy ass decided to upload a new chapter.

It was a dark and gloomy night on the 13th of February when a large crash of thunder scared Seamus out of his Gryffindor colored bed-sheets at 11:37pm. To his credit, Dean acted like... well, Dean. He just looked up, with a half-awake smile lazy curling across his face, and when he saw Seamus standing at the foot of his bed, he just blinked slowly. The flashes of light illuminating Seamus' freckles, Dean quickly lifted the sheets and pulled Seamus in before any of the cold tower air could penetrate the several warming charms he had cast around the bed.  
"Hey Dean, thanks." You've been a right good mate to me. I don't know what I'd've done without you." Seamus muttered, his freckled back facing Dean. He scooted farther away, almost as if to distance himself from the awkwardness, only to almost fall out of the bed entirely.

The sounds of thunder seemed to roar louder as a pair of large hands caught him before he fell. His long fingers skimming the muscle of Seamus's chest, Dean pulled him flush against him.

His thoughtful puffs of breath ruffled Seamus's hair as he nuzzled into his neck. The cold top of Dean's nose jolted Seamus out of whatever thoughts he had been having, feeling Dean's solid body curled into his.  
"Hey Dean?" He whispered, the calm of 4th moment shattered as his thick accent carried over the silence. "Mmph?" Dean hummed. "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow."

His eyes widened, and Dean could feel his back tense as an idea came over him. "Do ya... do ya have a date?" A dark chuckle rolled out of Dean's mouth before he could stop it, the vibrations sending tingles down Seamus's spine. "Ahh, right, not since Ginny." A pause stretched out, filling the air and making it stuffy with silence. Seamus shifted, his cold feet brushing up against Dean's shins. He snuggled into Dean some more, worming his way under Dean's arm. "I'm just glad we're spending Valentine's day together." Dean could feel himself flush, his warmth a large contrast from the cold shoulders pressed into his chest. He blamed it on the warming charms he has cast before bed, but he knew it wasn't them.

*.*.*.*

Aaahh, the day of St.Valentine. Nothing like waking up to a solid warmth behind you, sunlight streaming in through the windows, and... angry loud noises? Seamus slowly slipped out of the bed, regretfully leaving his warm bedmate to brave the outside world.  
Harry and Ron were yelling at each other from across the room. Honestly, this wasn't unusual, but the noises coming out of their mouths didn't make a lick of sense to him.

”Aliquam posuere volutpat diam, id facilisis purus tincidunt nec! Donec?” Shouted Harry.

“Ut ut consequat nisl. Aliquam malesuada laoreet condimentum! Proin tempus!” Ron replied.

Seamus cleared his throat. “Hey guys, Dean’s sleeping, so if you could-” 

”Integer nisi leo!” Ron exclaimed, pointing to Seamus.

”Etiam egestas, dui id interdum faucibus?” Asked Harry.

”Look guys, I’m not sure what this is either, but I’m starving and Dumbledore probably knows what this is, so…” Two blank faces stared back at him questioningly.

”Bollocks.”

Non-verbal spells were never Seamus’s favorites, but after a couple of attempts, a piece of parchment and a quill soared through the air. Cursing his handwriting, he quickly scratched out what he had just said.

Harry turned to him and nodded, then gestured to Dean. Seamus shrugged, and left a note on the bed. 'There’s a weird spell that makes us speak gibberish. We’re at the Great Hall. Once you wake up, come down. :)' 

He turned to Ron and Harry, gave them a thumbs up, and together the trio left for the banquet hall.

*.*.*.*

It was pure chaos. People were yelling, crying laughing and… snogging? A large golden firework erupted as Dumbledore strode in. Everyone quieted as he sat down and pulled out his wand.

‘Good Valentine’s day to you, ladies and gentlemen.’ A golden ribbon snaked out of his wand, spelling out the words. As everyone was reading, a balled-up note hit Seamus on the head. He opened the ball to see that Hermione had written ‘I believe that that’s the same spell he used for the school song in first year!’

Seamus grinned. He and Dean had belted out the song, the relief and happiness of getting sorted with Dean, had made him feel like he was glowing.’

‘I do believe that we have a prankster in our midst.’ The ribbon emerging from Dumbledore’s wand snapped, creating glowing golden words.

’We have looked further into this spell, and we have discovered everyone, but only you and the person you love will be able to hear your true words.’ A low rumble erupted through the Great Hall. ‘Now, I know that a lot of you may not be comfortable with talking, so I will cast a spell on all consenting students now that should help with this pesky little problem. If you have found your partner, or will choose not to participate in the spell, please make your way to your next class.”

A couple of people got up, giggling and bumping into each other, including… Ginny and Luna? They were talking, their arms linked and their hair forming curtains around their ducked faces. As Ginny leaned over and kissed Luna’s cheek, Dean sat down next to Seamus.

*.*.*.*

He slid a note over to Seamus, and grinned. It was a sketch of Snape, talking to Lucius Malfoy with hearts floating around his face. Seamus giggled, and nudged Dean. As his shoulder hit Dean’s chest, he felt himself flush, his freckles standing out against his red skin. Dean pushed him another note, his quill flying across the paper. ‘Is there anything I missed?’ with a smiley face. Seamus shook his head, his hair brushing Dean’s neck. They both turned to Dumbledore as he rise from his seat once again.

With a dip and a twitch of his wand, everyone was silent, the air quivering in anticipation. Seamus looked at Dean, his eyes wide.

‘Did it work?’ read a messy, pink-tinted scrawl above his head. His eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the long ribbon. ‘Why is it pink?’ The words twisted, forming more words. ‘Is it going to stay pink? Why is it pink? Oh jeez…’ His words faded off into a queasy-looking purple.

Dean’s face scrunched together in concentration. ‘I think…’ elegant handwriting twisted off from a deep navy to a calm, tranquil turquoise. ‘It’s like a mood ring. It shows our moods and emotions through the colour.’

Seamus huffed. ‘So why was I pink?’ His orangey-red ribbon snapped and waved. Dean grunted and nudged him. 

‘I think you were embarrassed. Or something.’ He hurriedly added, seeing his friend flush again. 

‘Let’s just go to class’ His pink ribbon floated after him, taunting, as he jumped up out of his seat and started speed walking away. Dean chuckled, and they headed off to potions.

*.*.*.*

'Mr.Finnigan, I suppose if you insist on not paying attention to my lesson, then you won't object to coming up here and telling us what this potion smells like, will you?' Professor Snape's orange ribbon waved in Seamus's face, with Seamus swatting at it has he slowly walked up to the front of the classroom. The ominous, steaming cauldron sat on the Professor's desk, it's pearlesent sheen reflecting Seamus's face back up at him. 

He leaned in, and took a huge sniff of the steam. Snape lunged forward, and caught Seamus as he stumbled back. 'Foolish child! I said smell it, not inhale half of the potion! Are you alright?'

Shaking, Seamus nodded his head. 'Alright then, what did you smell?'

Seamus stepped away from Snape, rubbing his nose. He stood there, in front of the class, with his head cocked and a blush slowly rising on his face. 'Erm...' his navy ribbon twisted and curled. 'I smell... drawing parchment, and bedsheets?' His eyebrows rose. 'And... vanilla.' His pink ribbon spelled out sheepishly.   
Snape cleared his throat, and ushered Seamus to his seat.  
*.*.*.*

’Now, Mr.Thomas, since you seem so intent on distracting Mr. Finnegan here, how about you step up here and tell us what you smell.’ Snape’s indigo ribbon snapped gleefully.

Dean trudged up to his desk, and wafted the smoke under his nose. He coughed, his eyes watering and widening in surprise.

He cleared his throat, his eyes darting around the room until they locked with Seamus’s.

’I small broom polish, smoke and grass. There’s also a underlining smell of butterbeer.’ His yellow-pink ribbon waved in the air, and he swatted at it halfheartedly with a small grin on his face.

Dean practically skipped back to his seat, but when Seamus nudged him, he just grinned.

*.*.*.*


	2. Part II (Seamus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day continues.

Potions was done, with only a couple more students finding each other. The teachers were all using the spell Dumbledore has cast to teach, or in Professor Trelawney's case, she attempted to teach, then just proclaimed Divination a free period.

Seamus was practicing Transfiguration when a small pop sounded next to him. Startled, he dropped the button he had been working with and turned around.

There was a small note, sitting innocently on the desk next to him. The only people close to him were a Ravenclaw who was braiding someone's intricate hair, and Neville, who was sleeping with his Rememberall clutched in his hand.

After Seamus poked at the note with his wand, he thought it safe. He held it away, and opened it gingerly, with two fingers. 

*.*.*.*

‘Hullo Seamus. I believe I have found a spell to Apperate objects inside Hogwarts. Turn your wand 180º, think ‘Appareo' and tap the note. Send it to the Runes classroom, and I should get it. If I miscalculated and this isn’t Seamus, bugger off you wanker.’

The graceful handwriting curled around the words, and Seamus stared at it in wonder. He picked up his quill, and scribbled out a note. 

‘Dean, this is amazing! How is Runes?’ He twitched his wand, grinned, and tapped the note. 

It promptly burst into flames.

As Seamus’s eye twitched, staring at the pink flames, another loud crack sounded next to his ear, and he picked up another note from Dean. 

‘I assume that you set the first note on fire. You must be careful to turn your wand, and not just twitch it like you do when you get excited. You can do this. Just think about the task at hand and it will go fine.’

His face erupted in a blush, and he jotted down another note.

‘Thanks mate. That note was great. Hopefully this gets through. How is Runes?’

Seamus concentrated, and circled is wand in the air. With a small tap on the paper and a loud pop, the note was gone.

*.*.*.* 

”Gyahh!” Seamus lept up from his seat, almost knocking a candle over, and startling Neville from his nap.

Attracted to the noise, Professor Trelawney floated over, her large glasses catching the light from the candles.

‘Seamus, are you alright? Divination is a stressful and fighting subject, but I didn’t foresee that you would react this violently.’ Her turquoise ribbon waved slowly in the stuffy air. 

'Oh,I’m fine, I’m just thinking about Dean.’ he said, his yellow ribbon twitching. Professor Trelawney's glasses glinted knowingly in the low lights of the candles. 

‘Ah, yes, Mr.Thomas. How is he? 

*.*.*.*

‘Oh, he’s fine professor. Really missing your class.’ Seamus’s eyes crinkled with his smile. 

‘Is that sarcasm I see? Ah well, Mr. Thomas was a nice lad. I heard he got on to the quidditch team. Not an easy accomplishment, am I right?’

Seamus flushed. ‘Yes ma’am. I was a bit hard on him, but he deserves the position. He is a quite amazing chaser.’ His eyebrows furrowed, thinking about a faint smell of fresh air and wind that was so familiar, yet so foreign.

Professor Trelawney’s eyes twinkled in a way reminiscent of Dumbledore himself. ‘Well, tell him I say hello’ 

Seamus nodded. ‘Will do Professor.’ 

She turned around. ‘Please also tell him that I have foreseen a new revelation with him, related to love. I hope he will be happy with whoever it is.’ She winked, and glided away to another student. 

Seamus took out a note. ‘Hey Dean, Professor Trelawney says hi…’ he hesitated, then added a postscript. ‘She says you’ll soon have a ‘romantic revelation’. Whatever that means, I hope you’re happy.’ 

He sent the note to Dean, and as he was putting away his wand, Neville stared at him, his eyes wide. 

‘What was that? How did you do that? How did you get past the charms on the school?’ His chartreuse ribbon twitched and waved softly. 

‘It’s just a note to Dean.’ His ribbon turned a sickly, gross green. ‘Professor Trelawney said that he’ll have some ‘romantic revelation’ so I wanted him to know.’ 

Neville’s eyebrows rose and he looked at Seamus. ‘What? Why would he have one? I thought…’ His ribbon trailed off, and the colour drained out of his pale face. 

‘Thought what?’ Seamus asked.

Neville’s eyes darted around the dark classroom. ‘Well, I guess… you guys aren’t dating?’ 

*.*.*.* 

Seamus’s face flushed, and he grinned sheepishly. ‘No, we’re not dating, what gave you that idea?’ His pink ribbon curled nervously.

Neville scratched his head. ‘Well, sometimes I’m still awake when you crawl into Dean’s bed.’ His eyes widened comically, and he raised his hands quickly. ‘I’m not judging, but I was sure that you two were together.’ 

Seamus shook his head. ‘He comforts me when I have nightmares. I just feel safer when I’m in his bed with him.’ His face flushed. ‘I guess that is a tad bit odd.’ 

Neville shook his head, his indigo ribbon moving proudly. ‘I just think it’s good that you two have each other to talk to.’ 

He turned, and made his way down the ladder. 

Seamus turned around. That was odd, but most things with Neville are. A tingling sense lingered at the back of his mind, reminding him of something he just couldn’t put his finger on, a fleeting scent of comfort and security. 

*.*.*.* 


	3. Part II (Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day continues

Right after Potions, Dean turned to Hermione. ‘Want to walk with me to Runes?.’ His still vibrantly yellow ribbon seemed to dance in the air, spelling the proposition in the air. Hermione glanced at Ron, then turned back to Dean. 

‘Well, sure! You’re in a good mood.’ She grinned, and they fell into step with each other. 

Dean hummed thoughtfully. ;Yeah, I suppose I am.I’m just happy that I like someone. For a while, I thought that I might be Aromantic. I didn’t feel any sort of feelings for Ginny. Not in that way, at least. She’s a wonderful person, but our relationship was bit strained. She’s one of my favourite people, so if I didn’t like her, then was it possible that I didn’t like anyone? Being Aromantic seemed like the only possible explanation.’ They stopped at the runes classroom, and he opened the door. 

*.*.*.*.* 

They chose seats near the back so that they could continue talking. As the Professor started his lecture, they pushed their seats together and started talking once more. 

Hermione was certain all types of Apparition were impossible in Hogwarts, from Hogwarts: A History, but Dean wasn’t so sure. ‘Then how do wizards get urgent messages from one place to another? There’s gotta be something they can use so a note gets transported somewhere else quickly.’

After a couple of minutes of messing around, the note Dean was playing with disappeared.

‘Dean, what did you do? Where did it go?’ Dean looked thoughtfully at Hermione. 

‘I honestly don’t know. I was twirling my wand, and I thought Appareo and it disappeared.’

Hermione's brows pinched together. ‘Well, what were you thinking about when you were messing around? It might have appeared over there.’ 

Dean’s face flushed. ‘Well, remember that time we were all in the Common room and Seamus tried to make smores by lighting a marshmallow and burnt off his shirt? Yeah, it might be in the common room.’ Hermione looked at him funny. 

‘What? I… just want smores right now.’ He shook his head. ‘Whatever, let’s just go.’ 

*.*.*.* 

In foresight, getting out of Ancient Runes should have been much harder than it was. Right? 

Dean instided to the Professor that he took Hermione to see Madam Pomfrey, because it was, as his orange ribbon declared, ‘VERY URGENT!’ and that she was feeling ‘VERY WOOZY DUE TO BLOOD LOSS’. The poor Professor was at a loss of words, asking what caused it. It was at this point that she stood up straight and heald a piece of paper.

Written on it were words that every male dreaded. ‘It’s my time of the month.’ 

In the blink of an eye, they were ushered out of Runes and making their way to the Common Room.

Once they go there, with the password ‘Roar’ pleasing the fat lady, there was a note sitting on Seamus’s favorite chair. 

They unfolded it, and lo and behold, it was the same note Dean had been doodling on from Runes. 

On it was a doodle of a Snitch, Hermione’s neat notes on the ‘swish and flick’ of Wingardium Leviosa, and a shadowy, unfinished sketch of Seamus. 

‘That’s the one! So, do you want to have a go?’ Hermione blinked slowly, before a determined look spread across her face. 

‘Let’s do this.’ Her wand cut through the air, circling the note then tapping it lightly. With a pop, the paper was gone. 

‘So, where do you think it went?’ Dean asked cooly, his salmon coloured ribbon giving away his excitement. 

‘Oh, it went to the Girl’s Dormitory! On my bed, to be exact.’ 

Dean’s face paled. ‘Hold on Hermione, I’m not a girl, I can’t go up there.’ 

‘Well, whoever said that? Honestly, that’s a bit stupid, really. What if we were in trouble, but Professor Dumbledore couldn’t make it up the stairs? Everyone 6th year and up knows how to bring people in. Now, what are you waiting for, let’s go!’ 

*.*.*.* 

They were up in the dormitory, and with only a minor incident of Dean refusing to hold Hermione’s hand. Sitting on her bed, Hermione took out another piece of paper.

‘So, write a note to anyone you want! It’ll be fun to mess with someone.’ 

Dean nodded, and started writing. 

‘Hullo Seamus.' 

Hermione grinned. 'Of course it's Seamus. Why should I be surprised?' 

Dean just grinned, and continueed writing. ' I believe I have found a spell to Apperate objects inside Hogwarts. Turn your wand 360º, and think ‘Appareo' and tap the note. Send it to the Runes classroom, and I should get it.’ After a moment of consideration, Dean added a footnote. ‘If I miscalculated and this isn’t Seamus, bugger off.’ 

He turned to Hermione and grinned. ‘Are you ready?’ 

‘As ready as I’ll ever be!’ Her salmon coloured ribbon twitched in anticipation. 

With a small turn and a crack, it was gone. 

As they were walking into the Common Room again, a thought occurred to Dean. 

‘Hermione, wait. Seamus always just moves his wand down instead of what the instructions say. Should I warn him?’ She stopped, her eyes wide.

‘Yes, if you jerk your wand soen you can make the object combust if you're not concentrating. Quick, write to him!’ 

‘Alright, alright! Do you have any more parchment?’ Hermione rolled her eyes. 

‘Dean, I always have parchment.’ 

‘Right, right. Quill?’ She slapped one in his hand. 

‘I assume that you set the first note on fire. You must be careful to turn your wand, and not just twitch it like you do when you get excited. You can do this. Just think about the task at hand and it will go fine.’

After the note dissapeared, Hermione nudged Dean. 

‘Hurry, If we hustle we can make it to the classroom before his note shoes up!’ 

They speedwalked down the corridors and through the halls, before stopping at the Rune’s door. 

They walked in, Hermione’s bright purple ribbon proclaiming that her ‘LADY PARTS FEEL BETTER NOW, THANK YOU!’ before they sat down. The professor’s face flushed, then he coughed and continued with the lesson. 

A small pop sounded next to their desk, and there was a note. Dean hastily opened it, to see Seamus’s messy scrawl staring back at him. 

‘Thanks mate. That note was great. Hopefully this gets through. How is Runes?’ 

A smile broke out along Dean’s face, and he slowly took out another piece of parchment. 

*.*.*.* 

As he did, Hermione slid a note over with her neat, elegant handwriting. 

‘Think pirsonalem previtus. It should make our thoughts private so that we can control who sees them.’ 

He chuckled, but did it all the same. Afer the words crossed his mind, a thick, goey feeling settled over him. He shuddered, and Hermione turned to hm 

‘I know! It’s odd, right? So, do you think it worked?’ Dean shrugged. 

‘Only one way to find out! DIVINATION IS A WAY BETTER CLASS THEN RUNES!’ 

His indigo ribbon waved proudly, but no-one else reacted except for Hermione. 

‘Alright, it worked, now what did you want?’ While his ribbon spelled this out, he tried to at least look like he was paying attention to the lesson. 

‘You know that you can tell me anything, and I won’t judge you, right?’

Dean slowly nodded his head. 

‘Alright, I’m just going to go out and say it.’ She took a deep breath, clearly wanting to stall. Her eyes darted around, finally settling on a spot above Deann’s left shoulder. 

'Dean, are you gay? 

*.*.*.* 

Dean’s face turned an interesting shade of purple. ‘What! What do you mean, am I gay? It’s not like I talk about guys all the time! It’s not like I’d rather smash Chris Hemsworth than Jennifer Lawrence! It’s not like I want to cuddle with a guy rather than a girl! It’s not like I’m friends with a bunch of other gay guys! It’s not like I think boobs are gross! It’s not like I’m attracted to guys! Oh shit, I’m totally gay.’ 

He started pacing. ‘I’m gay! I like guys. What the fuck? What do I tell mum? What do I tell Seamus? Merlin’s left asscheek, he’s going to be pissed he wasn’t the first to know. I was the first person he told. Shit, he’ll be angry.’ 

‘What?’ Hermione interrupted his queer questioning, pan panic, bi befuddlement, whatever you want to call it. ‘Seamus is gay? I guess that explains that Ravenclaw last year. But you are friends with several other gay people. Harry is, he's pan. Seamus is, obviously you already know that. Ginny is, I would assume so because she’s with Luna.’ 

Dean looked rather relieved. ‘I just feel like an idiot. I just ignored the fact that being gay was a possibility. My mum’s going to be pissed.’ 

It was then that he rounded on Hermione, his eyes stormy. ‘Why didn’t you tell me? How long have you known?!’ 

The colour leached out of his face. ‘Oh Merlin. Does everyone know? How did I not know? That’s why I wasn’t attracted to Ginny! She’s the perfect girl, I was so worried when I didn’t like her! Hermione, I could kiss you right now.’ His face pinched up at the thought. ‘Or not, gross.’ 

Her ribbon shone yellow with her wide smile. ‘I’m glad that you’re ok, do you need some time alone? Self-discovery can be rather draining.’ She winked. 

His face paling, Dean shook his head. 

‘No, no, I’m fine. I really don’t want you to leave. Please.’ His face pinking, he was rather quick to correct himself. 

‘I didn’t mean that, I just…’ he trailed off. 

‘You’ve been here for me when almost no one else was. You’re a great friend. Ron’s lucky to have you.’ He smiled, his eyes crinkling. 

Hermione’s eyebrows rose ominously. ‘Oh, you assume it’s Ron? What if it isn't?’ 

Dean just let out a soft sigh. ‘Hermione, you’re convincing neither of of with that act of yours. We both know that it’s Ron. Hell, everyone knows it’s going to be Ron except for Ron himself.’ 

She sighed, her eyes focusing on the far wall. ‘Well, yes, he is rather pig-headed.’ Her pink ribbon floated mid-air for a couple seconds, only to startle after a loud ‘POP’ echoed in the room. 

The two turned to each other, then to the note. 

*.*.*.* 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I hand write each story beforehand so it takes a while to type.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Some of this is pre-written but most of it's not so bookmark this so you will know when my lazy ass decided to upload a new chapter, or type up a new chapter.


End file.
